


Memories In Autumn...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [52]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall brings Frodo pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories In Autumn...

The Fall was the worst. It brought all the bad memories flooding into his heart. As October approached, Frodo had to fight to keep from quailing anytime he spied a calendar. 'Oh, Elbereth,' he thought desperately. 'Keep the darkness from me!' 

Sam entered the parlour and stood behind him, wrapping his arms about Frodo's waist. He pressed his lips to the back of Frodo's neck. "Come rest by the fireside, my love,' he whispered.

Sam held him close as they sat together before the red-gold flames. And in that light, Frodo felt the darkness give way… leaving him in peace.


End file.
